<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The playlist by deinde_prandium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687007">The playlist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinde_prandium/pseuds/deinde_prandium'>deinde_prandium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Finnick is an ideal wingman if you let him, Finnick loves the movie High Fidelity, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, Musical References, Shit disturber!Finnick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinde_prandium/pseuds/deinde_prandium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Finnick harnesses the power of music to get back at an inconsiderate roommate...and play wingman for another in the process. Background Odesta and (eventual) Everlark.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Peeta Mellark &amp; Finnick Odair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a tumblr post. Many thanks to everyone for their encouragement, and especially to dealan for her excellent pre-reading/betaing/sistering skills. </p><p>As always, I own nothing, but I borrow with love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finnick lifted the pillow off his head just long enough to look at the time. 2:33am. He didn’t consider himself to be a violent person, but he was ready to kill someone. </p><p>Specifically, his roommate. </p><p>
  <em>“Oh you like that, huh? Tell me what you like.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oooh, yeah, right there. Oh, oh yes, that feels so good…”</em>
</p><p>As he had already discovered several nights ago, the pillow he had squashed against his ears did little to muffle the sounds coming from his roommate and whatever partner he had deigned to bring home. He flung it away in frustration. </p><p>“Peeta!” Finnick yelled at the top of his lungs. No response. “Peeta! Get your ass in here.” </p><p>Fuming, he jumped up from his bed and stomped out of his room. He crossed to the other side of the apartment and banged his fist on Peeta’s door. “Open up, asshole,” he growled, before dispensing with any further courtesy and simply letting himself in.</p><p>Finnick found his roommate sitting at his desk, wearing an almost comically large set of headphones as he typed away at his laptop, seemingly unaware that their other roommate was currently rehearsing for a porn film audition no more than 20 feet away. </p><p>When Peeta finally registered the presence of another human in his room, he turned and looked up at Finnick, curious. Removing his headgear, he nodded a hello as if everything was fine - which only made Finnick madder. “Hey, man. Everything okay?” Peeta asked.</p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me!?” Finnick bellowed, his arms gesturing wildly toward Gale’s room. “Do you not hear the noises? The sex noises? It’s like they’re competing to see who can be louder.”</p><p>Peeta leaned back in his chair and cast a glance toward Gale’s bedroom door. “Oh. Right. That.”</p><p>Finnick almost choked at the lack of concern in Peeta’s voice. It felt like a betrayal. “Is that honestly all you have to say?”</p><p>Peeta rubbed the back of his neck, sheepish. “I mean….I guess I don’t really notice it anymore? It wasn’t great the first few times...” He trailed off, gesturing to the headphones resting on his desk. “But after I invested in these, I guess I’ve just been able to tune it out?”  </p><p>“But how do you <em>live</em>, Peeta?” Finnick asked exasperatedly. “Do you honestly just hole yourself up in your room all night? I mean, I can at least escape to Annie’s now and then.”</p><p>Peeta gave him a pointed look. “Now and then?” he chuckled. “You practically live there. Why aren’t you at her place, anyway?”</p><p>He shook his head, annoyed. “Yeah, well. She’s off at some conference or something, and it would be weird for her roommate if I slept there while she was gone, so I’m stuck here.”</p><p>“At home. Where you live.”</p><p>“Hey, I didn’t come in here to get sassed. The question is, what are we going to do about-”</p><p>“Guys.” The two turned to see Gale leaning partially out the doorway as he called out to them. “Do you think you could keep it down? I’ve got company.” A giggle floated out from inside his room, and Gale smirked. </p><p>If looks could kill, Gale would currently have a trident sticking out of his chest. But as this was regrettably not the case, Finnick had to make do with glaring at the guy as he shut the door.</p><p>Finnick turned his attention back to his roommate, who actually seemed amused by what had just happened. “This is your fault, you know,” he accused.</p><p>“My fault?” Peeta laughed. Of course, that just pissed Finnick off even more. Peeta was supposed to be the <em>good </em>roommate, and at this moment he was doing a shitty job of it.</p><p>“Yes, your fault. You were the one who vetted him.” </p><p>Peeta quirked a brow at him. “What do you mean, <em>vetted</em>? I just told you I vaguely knew the guy from high school. We weren’t even in the same grade.”</p><p>“Bull. Shit,” he shot back. “You think you’re so good at lying, man, but I know you had some ulterior motive.”</p><p>Peeta opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Finnick’s eyes narrowed. “I knew it. It’s about that girl, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Wh- what? What girl?” Peeta spluttered. God, he was so <em>obvious</em>.</p><p>“That girl Gale’s always talking about. Every time he mentions her, you perk up. Like, even if you’re not in the room, if he’s talking about her, boom! You’re there. What’s her name again?” Finnick snapped his fingers, as if searching for the right word. “Catherine…Catnip...”</p><p>“Katniss,” Peeta corrected automatically. His eyes widened, caught.</p><p>Now it was Finnick’s turn to smirk. “Oh, so you do know who I’m talking about, don’t you, Peeta? Katniss. The girl from back home that Gale seems to have a thing for...not that it stops him from dicking down on half the girls in our complex. You were probably hoping he’d bring her back here eventually, weren’t you? But I’m sure by now you’re more relieved he hasn’t, especially if it would mean having to tune out <em>her</em> sex noises.”</p><p>Peeta’s eyes flashed. “You’re so fucking vulgar, Finn. That’s not necessary.”</p><p>“Well, I’m stressed, okay?!” he blurted out. “I haven’t had a decent night’s sleep in a week! Shoulda just sublet until Annie’s lease was up,” he grumbled to himself quietly. He looked up at Peeta, who at least now had the decency to look remorseful.</p><p>Of course, it was at that exact moment that they heard a loud moan, punctuated by the rhythmic sound of a bed frame knocking against a wall.</p><p>For fuck’s sake.</p><p>Peeta looked at him sympathetically. “Listen. Why don’t you borrow my noise cancelling headphones, and-”</p><p>“Oh no,” Finnick replied firmly. “You are going to grab your chair, and you’re going to sit your ass down in my room and suffer with me. And then, you’re going to help me.”</p><p>“With what?”</p><p>A gleam came to his eye as a plan began to take shape. “You’ll see.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finnick tapped his chin as he stared intently at his computer screen. There were important choices to be made, and he wanted to make sure he got this right. </p><p>Should he lead with a classic Rickroll, or start with something more subtle, like ABBA? </p><p>Decisions, decisions.</p><p>Finnick blew out a breath, reminding himself of the guiding principles that would bring his plan to fruition. “You gotta kick off with a killer, to grab attention,” he said quietly, carefully rearranging tracks like they were delicate puzzle pieces. “Then you got to take it up a notch, but you don't wanna blow your wad, so then you got to cool it off a notch. There are a lot of rules.”</p><p>“Dude. Are you quoting <span class="u">High Fidelity</span> <em>again</em>?”</p><p>Finnick didn’t bother to look up. “That movie is classic, Peet. But I’ll give Hulu credit, their reboot is pretty good. Zoë Kravitz, man. Zoë Kravitz.” He moved ‘Istanbul, Not Constantinople’ into the slot for Track 4 and smiled, satisfied with his choice. “Besides, it's not like I'm obsessed. It's for research.”</p><p>"I know. You told me that the first time. But you haven't stopped watching it since we started making this goddamn playlist. I swear to God, if you wax poetic about mixtape making one more time, I’m going to take your blu-ray and throw it out the window."</p><p>"Go ahead. I got it on digital as well.” He spun around in his chair to face his roommate, amused at the exasperated look on his face. Why Peeta wasn’t just giving into the fun of this, Finnick had no idea. “Anyway, let’s not forget that it was your idea to watch this movie in the first place."</p><p>Peeta threw his hands up into the air. "IT WAS A JOKE."</p><p>He shrugged. "Well, then you should have been more specific. But really, you should give yourself more credit. It was actually one of your better ideas."</p><p>Peeta sunk into the chair next to Finnick with a sigh. "You know, if you put this much effort into just talking to Gale about being more considerate, he might listen to you."</p><p>Finnick raised an eyebrow. "You really believe that, Mellark?"</p><p>Peeta paused. "No, but it was worth a shot,” he admitted after a second. “I'm just tired of hearing you quote Jack Black."</p><p>Finnick rolled his eyes. To be fair, Peeta had done an excellent job of finding the material they needed - that mashup of ‘Let It Go’ and ‘All Star’ was particularly inspired - but his roommate had been decidedly less helpful when it came to the most important task: determining the playlist’s song order. </p><p>“Well,” he countered, “if you sat here and actually helped me instead of complaining, you wouldn’t have to worry about it because we’d already have this playlist finished! It’s been like, four whole days since Gale brought someone home. It’s gonna happen again soon, and we have to be ready.”</p><p>“Fine,” Peeta conceded. He looked over Finnick’s shoulder and hummed thoughtfully before speaking again. “Move ‘What Does the Fox Say’ down two spots so that it’s after ‘Sexyback.’ You wanna lull him into a false sense of security for a minute before you hit him with that one.”</p><p>“Good call.”</p><p>The two buckled down, and it wasn’t long before they’d finalized the order of the playlist they had affectionately dubbed <em>Songs to cockblock your roommate to</em>. Finnick made a point of making sure it was publicly available for anyone who might have suffered as he had. You know. To pay it forward.</p><p>Finnick and Peeta fist bumped, but there was little opportunity to celebrate further when they heard voices in the outside hall, followed by the sound of a key turning in the lock to the front door of their apartment.</p><p>“Shit, he’s here! Get into position!” Finnick hissed. </p><p>Peeta gaped at him. “The fuck do you mean, <em>get into position</em>? This isn’t a military op!”</p><p>“Just close the door and shut up! He can’t know what we’re up to yet. Just follow my lead.”</p><p>Heeding his instructions (for once), Peeta quickly but quietly shut the door to Finnick’s room, resting his ear against the wood. “You were right,” he whispered. “There’s a girl with him.”</p><p>“Excellent,” Finnick replied, steepling his fingers together in an uncanny imitation of Mr. Burns. “Let’s give him a few minutes to settle in, and then we strike.”</p><p>Peeta kept his ear to the door, straining to catch whatever threads of conversation might filter through. “It’s weird,” he remarked. “Whoever she is, she’s pretty quiet. Not like the other ones he’s brought back.”</p><p>“Well, it’s early. They’re probably not drunk yet,” Finnick reasoned. </p><p>True to his prediction, Gale’s voice carried from the kitchen. “<em>I’ll grab us some beers, and we can get comfortable in my room</em>.<em>”</em> </p><p>Finnick rolled his eyes. That fucker didn’t waste any time. Just a few moments later, the two could hear the soft, jazzy tones of a piano playing on the other side of the wall. </p><p>“Wow. That’s….new,” Peeta said, perplexed. </p><p>“He must really be putting the moves on this - oh. <em>Oh</em>.” Finnick’s eyes widened with realization. Of course, he had no way of knowing for sure. But If he was right about this, then this really would be the perfect revenge. And the perfect opportunity for his friend.</p><p>“Oh, what?” Peeta asked.</p><p>“Nothing,” he said with a quick shake of the head. “Just- I realized we need to rearrange the speakers for maximum effect.”</p><p>“Oh. Right,” Peeta agreed, crossing the room to reorient the subwoofer in the direction of the wall. “Does that work?” </p><p>Finnick nodded approvingly. “Perfect. Now, let’s show our dear roommate some <em>real</em> mood music.”  Rubbing his hands together gleefully, he sat down in front of his computer once before and pressed play. </p><p>It started slow, the pulse building over the course of ten seconds until the lyrics <em>Oppan Gangnam Style</em> shot forth, the opening salvo in what was just the beginning of their musical onslaught.</p><p>The message was clear: <em>you have been a terrible roommate, and now you will pay.</em></p><p>Finnick smiled. He actually quite liked the mix they had put together, and not just because it was guaranteed to make Gale miserable anytime the guy tried to have sex in their apartment. There was a certain joy he derived from the eclectic mix of old and new tunes he and Peeta had found. He looked at his roommate, who was also grinning as he bobbed his head in time to the beat. </p><p>“What do we have next, again?” Peeta asked. </p><p>“‘Baby Shark.’ Then the Nintendo Mii theme, followed by some They Might Be Giants,” he replied.  </p><p>The real trick to making this effective, they had determined, was to play the shortest possible versions of their desired songs as they could find. Three and a half minutes, tops, or they risked losing the momentum.</p><p>Still, there was a point when Finnick wondered if their gambit was actually working. He could have sworn he heard a few giggles on the other side of the wall. Had Gale magically found a way to fuck his way through this, or was it that his lady friend actually found the whole thing to be funny?</p><p>The answer came approximately halfway through ‘The Hamster Dance Song.’ </p><p>Finnick and Peeta’s eyes flew to the door when it suddenly burst open. “What the fuck is wrong with you two?!” Gale shouted, his eyes blazing as he stormed into the room. “I’m trying to enjoy my evening, and you two are sitting in here, committing...musical terrorism!” </p><p><em>Musical terrorism</em>. Finnick made a mental note to file that one away for future use. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, his voice even. </p><p>“The fuck you don’t!” Gale spat in reply. </p><p>“If I’m playing the music a touch too loud, that is my mistake. However, seeing as you have never been bothered with the fact that the walls here are so thin that I can hear literally every sound that you make on the other side whenever you bring someone over, I didn’t think you’d have much of a problem with me playing some music to help drown out your sex noises.”</p><p>A vague choking sound cut into their argument, and the boys turned to see a petite brunette peeking her head into the room. “Um, what? No. <em>No</em>. We weren’t having sex. There was definitely no sex happening in there.”</p><p>Finnick looked to the girl, Gale, Peeta, and back again. The girl looked amused, if not mildly embarrassed. Gale looked furious, plain and simple. And Peeta...well, he looked like he’d just seen a ghost.</p><p><em>I knew it</em>, he thought. </p><p>“I’m Finnick,” he said, thrusting his hand out in greeting. “You must be Katniss.” </p><p>The girl stepped around her tall, angry friend to return the gesture.  “Nice to meet you. You have....a highly amusing taste in music. It’s been a long time since I’ve heard ‘Amish Paradise.’ Took me back to simpler times,” she said with a chuckle. </p><p>Finnick could immediately tell that he was going to like this girl. “Oh, it wasn’t all me,” he said modestly, tipping his head in the direction of his friend. “Peeta helped. Didn’t you, Peeta?”</p><p>Katniss looked over at Peeta, an unmistakable blush crossing her face when she recognized  him.  There was clearly more to this whole crush thing than Peeta had previously let on. Finnick made another mental note to grill his roommate on it later. But for now...rather than egg them on, Finnick opted to step back and let their reunion play out. </p><p>He was not disappointed.</p><p>Peeta waved weakly. Gone was his obnoxious but lovable roommate; this guy was a lovesick idiot, pure and simple. “Hey, Katniss. Long time no see.”</p><p>She smiled shyly at Peeta’s greeting. “Peeta, wow. Hi. I-  I didn’t realize you guys were roommates.” God, she was just as bad. Finnick suspected that Peeta was so stupid, he didn’t even realize the feeling might actually be mutual. </p><p>Peeta couldn’t keep his eyes off her. He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly as he endeavored to answer. “Yeah, it’s only been a couple months. I - uh, I mean, are you local now?”</p><p>“Yeah, I just started a job in town,” Katniss replied, her amusement giving way to timidity. “Gale showed me around tonight, and we had a couple drinks at the bar down the street before he invited me over to hang out. I’m so sorry, I didn’t know we’d bothering-”</p><p>“No no no, it’s fine!” Peeta interrupted. “I’m - we’re - it’s good to have you here.” </p><p>Katniss blushed again, and Finnick could have sworn he heard the sound of a blood vessel popping behind Gale’s right eye. “Yeah. It’s nice to see you, too. You, um...are you still baking?” </p><p>Now it was Peeta’s turn to blush. “I, um- I actually made cheese buns this morning…”</p><p>Her eyes lit up at his response. “Oh my goodness, those are my favorites!” </p><p>Peeta perked up, encouraged. “Really? Well, if you want-”</p><p>“ACTUALLY, it’s getting late and I need to be taking Katniss home,” Gale all but boomed, intent on stopping the awkward flirting before it got out of hand. Finnick smirked at the dirty look he cast their way in the process.</p><p>Katniss did not seem impressed. “Gale, that’s stupid. You’ve literally had three drinks in the past hour. There’s no way I’m letting you take me home,” she told him.</p><p>Finnick nudged Peeta with his elbow. Hard.</p><p>“I can drive her!” Peeta blurted out. Finnick resisted the urge to facepalm. He had never, ever seen his roommate so flustered.</p><p>“Oh, that’s not necessary,” Katniss said. “I can just call a Lyft or something.”</p><p>“No,” Finnick insisted. “It’s cool. Peeta was actually about to leave. He offered to pick up Annie for me-”</p><p>“I did?”</p><p>“Yes, you did,” he said pointedly. “Remember? I lost my glasses, and I can’t drive at night without them. <em>Remember</em>?” His tone left no room for subtlety. Peeta just nodded mutely in assent.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Finnick turned to Katniss, who - despite also appearing to have caught on - was not as mortified by his efforts as he might have expected. “So like I said, he’s already going to be out, so he can drop you off on his way. Besides,” he added, “it looks like you two have some catching up to do.”</p><p>Katniss and Peeta blushed in tandem, but didn’t disagree. Gale looked like he was about to explode. Never had there been a more perfect moment.</p><p>Peeta awkwardly brushed past Katniss and their fuming roommate. “I’ll, uh, just get my keys and we can head out. But I’ll give you time to, uh, say bye and stuff. No rush,” he said, before escaping into the safety of his room.</p><p>“Right. I’ll just grab my bag. Finnick, it was great to meet you,” Katniss said, having recovered herself. She gave him a friendly wave before looking up at her friend. “See you Sunday, Gale?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he replied gruffly. His fists were still balled up at his sides, and Finnick hoped that it wouldn’t take too long for Peeta to come back. As much as he was rooting for his friend, he still valued his life.</p><p>Casting Finnick a death glare, Gale followed Katniss back into his room. He waited just long enough for her and Peeta to leave before he slammed the door so hard, the hinges rattled. </p><p>Finnick blew out a breath, then grabbed his phone to call his girlfriend. “Hey, Annie? Can you come over tonight? I need a human shield.” He knew that Gale might hate his guts, but he was enough of a gentleman not to take it out on Annie, as well. Probably because he knew she could crush him.</p><p>He heard her sigh on the other end of the line. “What did you do this time?”</p><p>“I’ll explain later. So, can you?”</p><p>Annie laughed. “Oh, this is going to be a good one, isn’t it? Yeah, okay. I’ll come over.”</p><p>“You’re the best. I love you.” </p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“By the way, Peeta’s already on his way to pick you up.”</p><p>“<em>What?</em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can find the original playlist that inspired this story here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2jEf5ydJjkAJdInPzZ5Lfe</p><p>Dealan and I also decided to have a laugh and make what I envisioned Finnick and Peeta's playlist would look like. You can find it here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2wqHHsqfaxZSQ0CHJsfoLW?si=61VpLhjJRzmjssE0lULtsQ</p><p>A short epilogue will follow. Thanks for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door was only open a crack, but it provided enough of a vantage point from which Finnick could observe the progress his roommate was making with his lady caller.</p><p>Or, more accurately, the lack of progress. </p><p>“Come on, Peeta,” Finnick quietly urged. “She’s given you an opening. Just sit down next to her already...yes! Finally!”</p><p>“Finnick!” Annie admonished sharply. “Step away from the door. You need to leave them alone.”</p><p>“But, Ann!” he whined. “They’re like, <em>this close</em> to finally getting somewhere. It’s embarrassing how long they’ve let this drag out. Gale doesn’t even <em>live</em> here anymore.” </p><p>“You’ve got to just let these things happen naturally,” Annie said soothingly. “Spying on them isn’t going to help matters any.”</p><p>Finnick pouted. “After all that I’ve suffered, I deserve to see my happy ending.”</p><p>She just threw a pillow at him with a laugh. “You big sap.”</p><p>“<em>Your</em> big sap,” he replied, catching the offending cushion with one hand and tossing it back. </p><p>Annie giggled again and opened her arms in invitation. He gave her another mock pout before falling onto the bed and accepting the embrace, planting a kiss into her hair.</p><p>They sat there for a moment, content to be in each other’s arms. Finnick mulled over Annie’s words, letting them sink in. <em>Spying on them isn’t going to help matters any.</em></p><p>That might be true, but there was something else he could do instead. A push was what they needed, and a push was what they were going to get.</p><p>Without warning, he jumped up from the bed and walked back to the door. Peeking into the living room, he saw the two of them watching yet another episode of <em>The Great British Bake Off</em>. Katniss had her body angled toward Peeta’s, and they were frustratingly close to cuddling without actually doing so. It was all the confirmation he needed.</p><p>“Annie,” he said gravely, “I think it’s time.”</p><p>Annie froze. “Finnick, no.”</p><p>He nodded resolutely. “Trust me, Ann. Trust me.”</p><p>Finnick swung the door wide open, then strode over to his computer. He opened up Spotify and selected a playlist. </p><p>Not <em>that</em> playlist. But another that he suspected would be equally effective.</p><p>“This evening,” he announced to no one in particular, “we will be Barry Jive...and Uptown Five.”</p><p>His eyes gleamed wickedly at his girlfriend. He turned up the volume, pressed play, and waited. </p><p>An iconic string of four notes followed. He struggled not to laugh as Annie’s eyes widened in recognition. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’ve been really tryyyyyying, baby</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trying to hold back this feeling for soooo long</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Striking a pose, Finnick grabbed his hairbrush and began to mouth along with the lyrics.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And if you feel like I feel, baby</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come on, oh, come on, whoo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let’s get it on…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shimmying toward the door as he lip synced, Finnick cast a glance in the direction of the living room - where, predictably, Peeta and Katniss were gaping at him as if he were dancing in his underwear. Undaunted, he continued to sing along, brazenly gesturing to the pair as he did so.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We're all sensitive people</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With so much to give</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Understanding, sugar</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Since we've got to be here</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let's live</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Katniss’s eyes flashed, and she suddenly stood up from the couch. “It looks like we have an audience,” she said loudly, glaring at Finnick. “Come on, Peeta. Let’s get out of here.” She then proceeded to march into his room, tugging the furiously blushing blond along with her.</p><p>Her response was enough to make Finnick worry that he had misread the situation completely, and that his plan had backfired. But just before she slammed the door, Katniss locked eyes with Finnick. </p><p>And she smiled.   </p><p>Finnick turned his attention back to his girlfriend. He pulled Annie off the bed, spinning her into his arms as the sounds of Marvin Gaye continued to blast from his speakers. He could feel the rumble of her laugh as they swayed back and forth, her back nestled against his chest. </p><p>“Peeta’s going to kill you for this,” Annie warned, but there was mirth in her voice.</p><p>Finnick just grinned. “You know? I think he’s actually gonna thank me for this one.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bonus points if you managed to catch the High Fidelity reference ;)</p><p>I'm deinde-prandium on tumblr. Come by and say hello.</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>